bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SunXia
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 New Stuff Thats alright, I understand your issues. Wish Lia, Tinni and Twocents were as versatile though, miss them. But its good that your finally back the picture situation on the site as well as the vid situation has been horrible and lacking while you have been gone. We need pics on the fullbringers bad, we need a vid for riruka's dollhouse. There are the image projects stuff and i might have something up there for you specific that i had left on your talk page previously. Dont worry about the project stuff until the fullbringer and specific stuff i asked prior are done, those are most pressing. Thanks and welcome back. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yea thats the general complaint about this arc and the pictures people are coming up with. This is just what we are gonna have to deal with we have no choice in the matter, the lighting isnt gonna change. They have been playing around around with uping the brightness or contrast on the pics, apparently a simple procedure, yet still they havent revealed any pics to use. When it comes to pics im giving you control of this situation of whats acceptable or not unless an admin has concerns, otherwise nothing will get done. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Marechiyo Omaeda changes Why did you delete the changes I made to Marechiyo Omadea's page. I cited all my sources and specifically wrote in the references that it occured only in the anime??? Spiritwarrior (talk) 18:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Bringer Light gif Hi. I have a small request. Could you do GIFA of section 344, as Tsukishima Ishida attacks? Specifically I mean the green light to be seen as a displacement, and uses this technique. Thank You. 16:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Episode 344. Tsukishima chasing Ishida, and gif would be from the moment when Ishida looks at the ground after which moves Tsukishima, then I can see the green light. Gif would be finished when Tsuishima Ishida appears before the camera and then goes up. Thank you for your response. 14:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much! 19:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cero Page no...i dont have a problem with the rollback....just wanted to know what was wrong.......ok let them have different type of ceros......but even when it comes to the gran rey cero arent there two colours?...pink and blue?....so isnt there supposed be a division there?.....also.....in one of the chapters ulquiorra says that the cero oscuras was the most powerful cero any arrancar could use....so does that mean the colour for cero oscuras is the same for any arrancar? :| New pics & Gif So for the recent anime there are pics that obviously need to be done. But I was thinking for the rare in article gif, for the attack that Tsukishima does on Orihime it actually turns out alot better then a simple image as well as most attacks of that nature arent shown in the anime. Then right before he attacks her there are some really good head on shots of Tsukishima that are a better fit for infobox pick. Id make it a administrative decision, no need to vote on it.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :wherever the original manga pic is up, i think orihime and tsukashima's articles.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Uploading Images Thanks for the advice! And sure thing, that's no biggy. Wasn't too sure over the cataloging earlier though. --Cathal O'Hara (talk) 01:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) thnx, MDHamza (talk) 07:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC)MDHamza Whoops, sorry that was my bad, I only copied some of the template and forgot to double check it. Thanks for that template you gave me though, I'll be sure to use that from now on to avoid future mess ups! :) --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 05:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) New pic and gif Thinking of either a pic version of jackie's dirty boots or a gif version. If you can get me those two I can better decide what to do in the situation.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Humm. Well I think we can hold off until next week. I see the issues presented and i would have to agree.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:42, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo Fullbring GIF Hello. I have another request in the GIF. Namely incomplete Fullbring Ichigo. When Kurosaki out of the aquarium, is shown Tsukishimy eye, and then Ichigo appears. Are you able to make GIF when you see Ichigo as a Shinigami from head to toe? Thank you. 16:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Image deletion I'm sorry for any trouble that I have caused you, but can you tell me some of the things I am doing incorrectly, I believe I am uploading thwe images correctly. I give then the proper liscence and description, and I catologue them and add them to the proper category, and they are only of slightly lower quality than many other anime screenshots. ROBO731 (talk) 01:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : I have read the image policy and other policies and I belive I am uploading them correctly. Maybe the images are appearing differently for you because on my screen they look of almost the same quality as other images. They are not of random powers, but of important things that happened in the episode, but you are the admin, not me so I guess it's for you to decide. I apologize for putting them in the middle of the article, I didn't know I wan't supposed to do that. Is it okay if I add the picture "Ichigo's fullbring evolved" at the end of the article if I add it properly ? ROBO731 (talk) 02:00, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Image Project Hey there, do you mind if I sign up to the image project on this wiki? There are quite a few articles on that list that I could contribute to. Plus, placing images seems like the only beneficial thing I do for this wiki. --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 01:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I have my eye set on a few of them there and I'll get into doing some of them some time this week! I've had plenty of free time as of late (due to illness, but nothing too serious that I can't stay away from the computer) so I decided to spend some of it helping out here. Hopefully won't disappoint. :) --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 02:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I did some work on the Back From Black page, I spent several hours today working on it so hopefully its not too bad for a first attempt. Some images need to be cropped and I'll fix some of the line breaks (if I can). But thus far, it isn't looking too bad is it? --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 21:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Glad I wasn't spending all that time making an article look poor! It seems more or less done now, I'll place the; *Needs checking for completion* because it doesn't seem that I can do much else other than cropping some of the image. Again, thank you for the positive response! I'll try and keep it up! [[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 01:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Image Edits I would like to edit the pages: Ichigo Kurosaki, I want to replace the maga picture of Ichigo's Fullbring going beserk with the anime picture of it going beserk. I would also like to replace the manga image of Jackie Tristan acivating her fullbring with the anime gif of her activating her fullbring. I am asking you if it is ok or not because you run the image project and the polocy says to discuss editing character profile images first. Can I do this ? ROBO731 (talk) 02:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi I just want to ask you two questions if you don't mind. First, when I take an anime screenshot should I take in full screen or the smaller screen ? Also, where do you watch the Bleach Anime ? ROBO731 (talk) 14:44, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Basically I want to know how I can get higher resolution images. ROBO731 (talk) 15:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Episode Summaries Ok, I didn't know you were working on those episode summaries. i'll let you handle them then. let me know if you want me to help out. by the way there is a fan art image of Rukia that has been uploaded incorrectly by somebody, you might want to check it out. ROBO731 (talk) 19:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Page Locked The page: Ichigo Meets Xcution is locked, I'm not sure why it's locked, but I was going to add images to it for the Image Project, So I was wondering if you could unlock it If it no longer needs to be locked. ROBO731 (talk) 23:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, that's fine, thanks ! ROBO731 01:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Kugo Gif Need a gif for Kugo's energy attack. Thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :perfect. also did u find a pic for jackie.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Image Request I know you already have some projects you're working on, but can you also provide a still of Kugo's sword? We're still missing an anime shot of Kugo's sword. Please let me know what you come up with as soon as you are able. Thanks in advance. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Also there needs to be significant images brought up for use with the fight pages for the current arc. Im not sure what anyone else is doing but it doesnt seem to be happening. Alot of blank spaces.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :true, yea i just picked the best pick i could for jackie, thats the best we can do.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: gifs Yeah still plan on doing it, got a few more to load, figured better to get them all done now, licensing should be up in a few. --Lemursrule (talk) 04:50, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey, just wanted to say Merry Christmas-- Merry Christmas! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:31, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Despite the fact Christmas ended over an hour ago round here, Merry Christmas! [[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 01:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Sun. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Talk: Image Gallery Do you know what happened to the Talk page of the Image gallery, there are no images and there's no longer a button to add any ? Thanks Thanks for the update. Also if you could jump on talk real quick, just wanted to run some content issues by you.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:17, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I read through all the things on that page, but I still can't understand what I did wrong. Could you explain it to me? TheGrudge (talk) 23:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I won't upload anymore images because I can never seem to get it right... Vandal's Message I already sent a message to the user that I was arguing with that he can do whatever he wants.I don't intend on speaking to someone like him anymore.All I'll do is laught at him when Tsukishima turns out to be alive.Thank you for your message. Let me remind me that right now your the one vandalizing by offending me and raging at me.I stoped and I'd advise you to do the same before I report you too for offensive language.Thank you. Re: Adding FUR etc etc What do you mean by the Summary box, and when I am uploading it in the image gallery or cataloging it. : : Oh, I understand now, I always used to upload images, via the image gallery, but now I get it, thank you. : Episode 228 Images I'm fine with you handling episode 228's images, but for future reference, where are you getting the higher quality images ? Thanks, I was just wondering if there was a download site that had the earlier episodes. Arrancar109 said that the images were too compressed, so if I get the images from a player that is larger/has better dimensions, will those images be acceptable ? Images for Episodes I often contribute to the Anime Summary Project, and I find some episodes that need images, but don't necessarily need their summaries improved. Is it okay if I add these episodes to the "Anime Summaries that Need Images" section on the Image Projects page ? Should I just leave it to you/leave them on the Anime Summary Projects Page ? Fan Images (?) I never put any fan images, if I'm not wrong the image File:HisanaByakuya 2FTB (1).png (this?) is not fan image it came from Bleach movie 2nd. Before I put that image I used this to search http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListFiles and find out that time thet there is no duplicate or any image that exist. I'm sorry but I never deserve that warning that you given . Really this is nice thing to deal with new/contributors don't worry I wont contribute here anymore ( I think you just ruined some of Wikia old policies about this) never thought martial law exist here. Really I never deserve that warning. Saiyukisama (talk) 11:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Masses of Stuff Sorry for the flood. I thought of asking him, but I wanted to sort through it myself to delete or merge some stuff. And (try to) avoid leaving a bunch of old dead and nonsense topics at the top of the forums. Beside, I put him through enough hell for one lifetime making him an admin on the answers wiki. 20:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey New Pics Hey here are the last of the fight pages that need pics. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ōko Yushima and Gotei 13 vs. The Reigai.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sosuke Aizen Wasn't Aizen the main antagonist till the Arrancar: Downfall arc, and not the Hueco Mundo arc. -- Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 13:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see thanks for responding. -- Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 13:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ban request Hey Sun, I assume it was Saige Reaper not Capatainhitsygaya20 that you meant to put the block request in for? If so, s/he seems to have stopped uploading the images right after your first warning, so I'm inclined to let it go for now. But if they do continue, another warning then request a block seems fair. 14:26, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the images that I posted on this wiki a few days back the ones with the bleach fan art, I had no idea about the image policy. I have now read the policy and understand:). I swear you shall not see any new images that dont follow the policy on this wiki from me again...(Saige Reaper (talk) 15:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC)) Visoreds Give me a reference as the three resumed their former positions. They are only shown wearing Captain's Haiori and the number at the back is not shown. I am adding "fans assumed they returned to their former divisions" and "Unclear." Fine, fine... I was just trying to Contribute and share what I see at the manga. and not assumptions...... I did review the manga, red it thrice.... Never saw Shinji, Rose and Kensei wearing their Captain's robe exposing the back. It is still unclear to me. Ruki, on the other hand, I can say that she became the Leutenant for the 13th because I saw her wearing the leutenant badge... Its a pleasure:) you generally seem like a nice person so i saw fit to apologize, I did see i was at fault after reading the policy, so yeah its my bad:D...(Saige Reaper (talk) 16:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC)) RE: Page Layout Very well!! It will not be done again!! Thank you for letting me know!! Castle Falcon 17:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank You so much, it really is an honor. I will follow the policies of this wiki as always, and keep on doing my best. Thank You, --Lemursrule (talk) 23:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Response to your message I apologize, while the edits I've made might not have references it's because I don't really know how to mark them and most of the edits are not really 100% proovable or disprovable via references. The edit to the plus page a long time ago was to remove a line that suggested plus souls were turned into hollows when eaten. Something that has not even been suggested in all of bleach. The edits I made more recently were to better the understanding of kenatsu, I stated that the Getsuga Tenshou absorbed power that otherwise WOULD be released as kenatsu, amplifies it, and then releases that increased power. This cannot be exactly referenced or included however with current understanding of the bleach universe it makes perfect sense. Then I removed kenatsu from the zanjutsu techniques because it is not a technique but rather a byproduct of an action. Admittedly labeling Orihime as a fullbring was not justified and of all my edits it is the only one I feel was in the wrong as it was more theory than fact. Aizen may have said the Hougyoku granted her powers however I adamantly believe that was merely his theory and that he wasn't that knowledgable about fullbringers. Until kubo says otherwise both Orihime and Chad are "created" fullbringers as opposed to the "born" fullbringers of Xcution. Once again I apologized for any trouble I may have caused but I always did so with the best intentions.